Super Mario 64 DS
Super Mario 64 DS is an remake of what many people call the best game of all time, Super Mario 64. It features touchscreen control, wireless multiplayer, and mini-games. At first the game was referred to as Super Mario 64x4 because of the 4 Player wireless multiplayer, and the 4 playable characters in the game, but they changed it for the final production. Characters Playable Characters- *Mario - Mario will be the second character that will be playable. He's been trapped by King Goomba whom is mad about Mario bossing him around in the past. Mario will be able to perform attacks like the punch, Ground Pound, wall-jump, and many more. His flower Power is the ability to puff up like a balloon and float in the air, which was first introduced in the game Super Mario World *Yoshi - You first see Yoshi at the begening of the game when Yoshi gets been informed by a Lakitu that Mario and the rest of the gang haven't returened after awhile in the caslte. So Yoshi goes to investigate and realizes that Bowser has captured them all and taken them captive, now Yoshi will have to trak his friends down, and stop Bowser. Yoshies moves include a tounge lick, flutter kick, egg throw, and others. His Flower Power is the ability to shoot fire from his mouth, which is much like the ability that Yoshi can do in Super Mario World *Luigi - Luigi has been imprissoned by King Boo. Mario will have to find his way up to where King Boo is and defeat him to collect the key to save Luigi. Luigi's abilitys include a minor flutter kick, the ability to run over water for a short time, and other things as well. His Flower Power is the ability to turn invisible. *Wario - Wario is imprisoned by Chief Chilly, and Luigi is the only one that can save him. Once he does, Wario will be available to choose from as a playable charaacter. Wario's attacks incude a powerful punch, swinging ability, and more. His flower Power is the ability to turn into metal, which was first introduced in Super Mario 64. Other Main Characters- *Princess Peach *Bowser *Toad Levels *Bob-omb Battlefield *Whomp's Fortress *Jolly Roger Bay *Cool Cool Mountain *Big Boo's Haunt *Hazy Maze Cave *Lethal Lava Land *Shifting Sand Land *Dire Dire Docks *Snowman's Land *Wet-Dry World *Tall Tall Mountain *Tiny Huge Island *Rainbow Ride *Dark World *Fire Sea *Bowser in the Sky *Sunshine Isles *The Princess's Secret Slide *Secret Aquarium]] *Secret Battle Fort *? Switch *Secret Under the Moat *Over the Rainbows *King Goombas Course *King Boo's Course *Chief Chilly's Course Mini-Games Minigames can be unlocked by finding every bunny with Mario, Luigi, Wario and Yoshi (this does not include the shiny bunnies). Yoshi's bunnies are gold, Mario's are pink, Wario's are orange and Luigi's are green. There is also a DS download play game at the beginning menu just select VS and then you can hook up with your friends on DS download play. You can also practice on your own in 1 player mode just press start and then it will say start practice and press yes and select any of the arenas and away you go. See Also *Super Mario 64 *New Super Mario Bros. *Mario *Yoshi *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi Category: Mario Games Category: Yoshi Games Category: DS Games